You Get My Name?
by Lee TaeRin
Summary: Kata orang, cara paling manjur untuk move on dari mantan adalah dengan mencari penggantinya—kekasih baru. Omong kosong. Tak semudah yang mereka bicarakan. JongIn yang mencoba move on jatuh cinta pada namja yang bahkan ia tak tahu siapa namanya. An EXO FanFiction. KaiHun. BL. Complete. Review Juseyo


**A KaiHun FanFiction**

**.**

**Standart Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**Lee TaeRin Present**

**.**

**You Get My Name?**

* * *

Kata orang, cara paling manjur untuk _move on _dari mantan adalah dengan mencari penggantinya—kekasih baru. Omong kosong. Tak semudah yang mereka bicarakan. Aku sudah mencoba dan hasilnya gagal total. Tiga kali aku mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain, tiga kali sukses hancur lebur. Aku masih memikirkan mantan kekasihku yang manis itu.

Kekasih—ah bukan, mantanku yang lucu itu. Kami berpisah karena katanya aku tak pernah bisa mengerti dia. Katanya aku tak pernah perhatian padanya. Memang benar sih, aku lebih sering bermain bersama teman-temanku atau mengurusi organisasi di kampusku ketimbang berkencan dengannya. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak mencintainya. Aku mencintainya—sangat mencintainya. Hanya saja, aku tak terlalu suka mengumbar kemesran, kencan kesana kemari, mengirimkan pesan remeh seperti 'selamat tidur' atau 'jangan lupa makan ya' pada kekasihku. Bukan gayaku.

Awalnya aku menuruti permintaannya untuk lebih perhatian padanya. Tapi lama-lama aku jengah sendiri. Dan akhirnya disinilah aku. Duduk di sebuah bangku taman sepi, mengingat kenangan-kenangan bersama kekasih—mantanku dulu dan merutuki kebodohanku. Sedangkan dia dengan sombongnya mengenalkan kekasih barunya padaku, seorang namja tampan—walaupun diriku lebih tampan—senior di kampusnya.

"Argh.. sampai kapan aku akan terus seperti ini!" teriakku frustasi sambil menendang kaleng _cola _kosong asal.

"Akh, appo!" teriak seorang namja yang mungkin kebetulan lewat di taman ini. Setelah kuperhatikan ternyata dia terkena kaleng _cola_ yang kutendang tadi.

"Yak, siapa yang sembarangan menedang kaleng _cola_ ini?" kata namja itu setengah berteriak. Astaga. Aku harus bagaimana. Pura-pura tidak tahu atau mengaku saja? Jika aku mengaku, aku takut jika namja itu marah dan berubah menjadi _Hulk_ kemudian meninjuku hingga aku terbang sampai ke antartika. Ah tidak mungkin, hanya khayalanku. Tapi jika berpura-pura tidak tahu, hanya ada aku di taman yang sepi ini. Ah, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Kau yang menendang kaleng _cola _ini?" Tanya namja itu padaku. Karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan aku-harus-mengaku-atau-berpura-pura-saja, tanpa aku sadari namja itu sudah berdiri dihadapanku dengan tangan kanan menggenggam kaleng _cola_ kosong dan tangan kiri mengelus dahinya yang memerah.

"A-ah. Nde, aku yang menendangnya. Mianhae," jawabku terbata. Aku membayangkan kelanjutannya. Namja ini akan marah sambil melempar kaleng kosong itu ke kepalaku, menghasilkan bekas merah seperti yang sekarang menghiasi dahi namja itu. Ah, masih bagus hanya bekas merah, jika dia melempar terlampau keras maka—

"Lain kali jangan menendang kaleng kosong sembarangan. Kau harus membuangnya di tempat sampah," kata namja itu sambil berjalan menuju tempat sampah terdekat dan membuang kaleng tersebut ke dalamnya.

"Sekarang aku minta uang untuk membeli perekat luka untuk dahiku ini," kata namja itu sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya, meminta uang padaku. Dengan bingung aku mengambil dompetku di saku belakang dan memberikan selembar uang lima ribu won padanya.

"Gomawo, aku akan ke minimarket seberang untuk membeli perekat luka," katanya sambil melangkah menuju minimarket seberang jalan. Meninggalkanku yang melongo seperti orang bodoh.

.

.

.

Hari Minggu. Biasanya aku menghabiskan hari Minggu bersama mantanku yang manis itu dengan berjalan-jalan di Myeondong, menonton film di bioskop atau hanya bercengkrama di rumahnya. Tapi sekarang berbeda, tak ada lagi kekasih manis di sampingku.

Aku berjalan menuju café terdekat. Berpikir untuk memesan minuman dan beberapa penganan manis untuk meredakan hatiku yang galau ini—kata orang makanan manis bisa membuat hati bahagia. Kita buktikan saja hari ini.

Aku memasuki café dengan suasanya nyaman dan _cozy_. Segera kulangkahkan kakiku menuju rak display yang menampilkan beberapa kue-kue cantik dan menggiurkan dan siap disantap. Dengan tak sabar aku menuju meja kasir untuk memesan minuman dan beberapa kue tersebut.

"Hey, jangan menyalip antrean, tuan," kata seorang namja yang berada di belakangku. Setahuku tadi tak ada orang yang mengantre di depan meja kasir, kenapa aku disebut menyalip anteran?

"Ah, mian. Kukira tadi—"

"Kau lagi?" kata namja itu setengah berteriak. "Ternyata kita bertemu lagi disini," lanjut namja itu. Ternyata dia adalah namja kaleng _cola_ beberapa hari lalu. Astaga, mengapa dunia ini begitu sempit dan aku bertemu namja ini lagi. Bukannya aku tak senang sih—dia tampan jika kuperhatikan—aku hanya khawatir jika namja itu marah padaku.

"Ah, iya. Kita bertemu lagi. Apakah dahimu sudah sembuh?" tanyaku basa-basi.

"Eum, sudah. Dan tak berbekas untungnya," jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis. "Kau ingin memesan sesuatu?" Tanya namja itu padaku.

"Ne, aku ingin memesan minuman dan beberapa kue manis," jawabku sambil membalas senyuman namja itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu biar aku pesankan. Aku tahu beberapa yang enak disini," balas namja itu. "Noona, aku pesan _bubble tea _rasa coklat dan taro. Kemudian dua potong _èclaire_ dan _Paris Brûlée_, kutunggu di meja empat belas," kata namja itu pada gadis penjaga kasir dan membayar tagihannya.

"Eum, berapa yang harus kubayar?" tanyaku ragu pada namja yang duduk di hadapanku. Ia mengedarkan pandangan pada sekelilig café.

"Membayar apa?" tanyanya sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

"Minuman dan kue yang kau pesan tadi," jawabku sambil menunjuk ke rak display.

"Ah, tak perlu. Aku traktir, lain waktu ganti kau yang mentraktirku," balas namja itu sambil tertawa. Aku heran, kenapa namja ini baik sekali. Apa otaknya bergeser setelah kepalanya terkena kaleng _cola_?

Jika kuperhatikan, namja ini tampan, tapi lebih kearah manis. Dengan _eyesmile_ yang melengkung indah setiap dia tersenyum atau tertawa, membuatku ikut menyunggingkan senyum saat melihatnya.

Pesanan kami datang. Benar saja, minuman dan kue yang namja itu pesan benar-benar luar biasa, membuat hatiku bahagia dan melupakan segala gundah di hatiku. Walaupun aku tak yakin, kue-kue itu atau namja ini yang membuatku senang.

Tak biasanya aku bisa begitu cepat akrab dengan orang baru. Kami berbincang mengenai berbagai macam hal. Yang kusuka darinya adalah dia cerdas, semua yang aku bicarakan, dia bisa mengimbanginya. Dari perbincangan itu, aku tahu kalau namja itu sekarang sedang berkuliah di Seoul National University jurusan arsitek tahun kedua. Kami berbincang hinga sore tiba, dan namja itu memutuskan untuk berpamitan pulang. Dia meraih tasnya dan memakai mantelnya sebelum melambaikan tangan padaku.

Hari ini begitu menyenangkan, dengan kue-kue lezat, _milk tea_ dengan bulatan-bulatan tapioka, dan namja manis ber-_eyesmile_ membuat hariku indah. Tapi aku sadar akan satu hal. Aku belum berkenalan dengannya. Aku tak tahu siapa namanya, dan dia pun tahu siapa namaku. Sial!

.

.

.

Kuliahku baru selesai pukul tujuh tadi. Rasanya lelah dan lapar. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungi stan ddeobbokki di dekat stasiun sejenak. Aku bergegas memasuki stan tersebut sambil menggigil kedinginan.

Aku segera memesan satu porsi ddeobbokki dan memilih beberapa tusuk odeng. Tanpa sengaja aku mengambil odeng yang akan diambil oleh namja disebelahku, tangan kami bersentuhan.

"Mian, untukmu saja," kata namja disebelahku.

"Ne, Kamsaham—ah kita bertemu lagi," kataku sambil menunjuk namja itu. Namja kaleng _cola_. Kami bertemu lagi tanpa sengaja untuk kedua kalinya. Kebetulan macam apa ini.

"Aigoo, kita bertemu lagi. Bagaimana bisa kita bertemu tanpa sengaja dua hari berturut-urut?" balas namja itu heran sambil tertawa.

"Kalau begitu hari ini aku akan mentraktirmu ddeobbokki, sesuai perjanjian kita kemarin," kataku sambil tersenyum senang. Bertemu dengan namja ini benar-benar membuatku bersemangat. Setelah menerima pesananku, kami duduk dan berbincang seru sambil menyantap ddeobbokki hingga hampir larut malam.

.

.

.

Aku tak tahu ini kebetulan atau tidak. Aku selalu bertemu dengannya di café, setiap hari Selasa, kamis, dan sabtu. Selalu. Aku yakin dia bukan salah satu pegawai di café ini. Dan sampai sekarang kami belum saling mengetahui nama masing-masing. Aku tak ambil pusing. Selama aku bisa bertemu dan berbincang dengannya, nama tak jadi masalah. Selama aku bisa menikmati _bubble tea_ sambil memandang wajah manis dan senyum indahnya, nama bukanlah hal yang penting. Aku nyaman bersamanya. Dan sepenuhnya aku sudah melupakan mantanku yang sudah tidak lagi manis jika dibandingkan dengan namja ini.

Sampai pada hari Kamis kelima, dia datang bersama seorang namja disampingnya, menampilkan senyum yang begitu indah, terlihat begitu akrab. Hatiku mencelos melihatnya. Ada rasa yang tak nyaman, sakit, jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Apa aku terkena serangan jantung tiba-tiba? mereka saling merangkul. Saling melempar tawa sebelum menghampiriku. Ada rasa tak rela menyerang. Rasanya aku ingin menyeretnya dan membawanya pergi jauh. Berteriak bahwa dia hanya boleh tersenyum dan tertawa di hadapanku, tidak untuk orang lain. Aku ingin dia hanya untukku. Bukan orang lain. Tapi siapa aku? Apa hakku? Bahkan namanya pun aku tak tahu.

Dan aku memutuskan untuk segera berpamitan tanpa melewati ritual berbincang sambil menikmati _bubble tea_ dan kue manis seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu aku tak mengunjungi café. Masih begitu segar diingatanku ketika namja itu datang bersama namja lain yang tampak bgitu dekat dengannya. Entahlah, aku takut untuk bertemu dengannya. Takut jika dia ada disana bersama namja lain—bukan aku, mengumbar senyum dan tawa bukan _hanya _padaku. Jujur, aku rindu padanya. Aku ingin menemuinya.

Akhirnya, setelah lama berpikir, aku memutuskan untuk mendatangi café. Aku tak yakin dia ada disana. Tapi memang dia ada di sana. Duduk di meja empat belas—meja favorit kami, memandang kearah jalan sambil menyesap _chocolate bubble tea_ kesukaannya perlahan.

Aku menghampirinya dan mendudukkan diriku di hadapannya. Dia tampak terkejut kemudian melempar senyum canggung dan membenahi posisi duduknya. Aku terheran melihat jejak air mata di pipinya. Apa dia menangis?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku penasaran. Dia hanya mengangguk tanpa memandangku.

"Kau tak terlihat baik. Apa kau menangis?" tanyaku lagi. Ia segera mengusap pipinya kasar, menghilangkan jejak air mata disana.

" Hei, kau bisa bercerita padaku jika—"

"Mengapa kau tak pernah bekunjung kemari lagi?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Eum, aku.." perkataanku terputus, aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Tidak mungkin aku bilang kalau aku sengaja menghindarinya karena aku cemburu melihatnya datang bersama namja lain dan terlihat akrab satu sama lain.

"Aku menunggumu setiap hari disini, berharap kau datang. Tapi kau tidak datang. Sejak hari itu, ada apa denganmu?" Tanya namja itu sambil memandang mataku lekat. Aku tetap diam, tak menjawab. Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya? Ayolah otak, berpikir, berpikir, berpikir!

"Aku kesepian," kata namja itu sambil menunduk dan menyesap _bubble tea_-nya lagi.

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Dia kesepian? Dia menungguku datang? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Lalu kenapa dia tak bersama namja waktu itu saja? Kenapa dia memilih menungguku?

"Hahaha. Bodohnya aku. Aku bertanya seolah kau adalah kekasihku, padahal namamu saja aku tak tahu," kata namja itu lirih. Sekilas kulihat air matanya menetes sebelum diusapnya kasar.

"Namja itu, siapa?"

"Namja yang mana?" tanyanya bingung.

"Namja yang datang bersamamu dua minggu lalu. Kalian tampak akrab," kataku gusar.

"Ah, dia. Jelas kami akrab. Kami—"

"Kalian sepasang kekasih? Lalu kenapa kau menungguku seperti orang bodoh disini? Mengatakan bahwa kau kesepian. Kenapa kau tak menelepon kekasihmu itu dan memintanya menemanimu sambil meminum _bubble tea_ disini? Mengapa kau menungguku yang bahkan kau tak tahu namaku siapa," kataku menggebu menahan emosi. Mengapa dia seolah memberikan banyak harapan padaku, mengatakan bahwa dia kesepian dan menungguku datang padahal dia sudah memiliki kekasih. Seolah mengajakku terbang kelangit ketujuh kemudian menghempaskanku kembali ke bumi tanpa perasaan.

"K-kau slah paham," katanya gugup.

"Salah paham apa? Argh, aku seperti orang bodoh menyangka kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku!" teriakku frustasi sambil mengacak rambutku. Beberapa pengunjung café menoleh ke arah mejaku kemudian berbisik dan menggelengkan kepala heran. Aku tak peduli.

"Kau memiliki perasaan apa terhadapku?" tanyanya sambil menatapku. Tatapan itu, tatapan yang selalu kurindukan, selalu membuatku meleleh. Tatapan itu, aku ingin memilikinya. Hanya untukku.

"Aku menyukaimu," jawabku final. Biarlah kuungkapkan semua sekarang. Biar dia tahu kalau aku menyukainya selama ini.

"Kau menyukaiku? Bahkan sebelum mengetahui namaku?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Indah. Aku mengangguk tanpa menatapnya.

"Namja itu kakakku. Dan apa salah kalau aku akrab dengan kakakku sendiri?" kata namja itu sambil mengulum senyum. Aku menatapnya kaget. Benarkah namja itu kakaknya? Dan aku cemburu pada kakak orang yang aku sukai? Bodoh.

"Namaku SeHun. Oh SeHun. Dan kurasa aku juga menyukaimu," katanya sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan mengajakku berkenalan.

"Kim JongIn. Aku sangat menyukaimu," jawabku sambil membalas uluran tangannya kemudian membawanya ke pelukanku.

Percobaan _move on_-ku berakhir pada namja manis bernama Oh SeHun. Namja yang tak sengaja terkena kaleng _cola_ kosong yang kutendang. Namja yang dengan seenaknya meminta uang padaku untuk membeli perekat luka. Namja yang memperkenalkanku pada _taro bubble tea_. Namja yang memikatku hanya dengan _eyesmile_ indahnya. Namja yang mampu menjungkirbalikkan duniaku.

Kau pikir hanya kau yang bisa memiliki kekasih baru, Do KyungSoo? Sekarang kau tak lagi mengacaukan pikiranku. Kekasihku sekarang lebih manis darimu, asal kau tahu!

.

END

* * *

A/n: Annyeonghaseyo~~ saya bawa fiction baru dengan _pair_ kesayangan sepanjang masa Kai Sehun. Maaf kalau alurnya kecepetan dan ceritanya ga jelas. Fiction ini saya buat hanya dalam waktu dua jam sambil diselingi makan soto #HalahCurhat.

Maaf kalau banyak typo, ga sempat ngedit. Saya tunggu reviewnya ya readers-nim. Semoga ceritanya berkenan di hati para readers. Jangan lupa baca dan review fiction saya yang lain, A Little Wish dan Grafiti. Dua-duanya juga KaiHun lho.. #Promosi.

So, mind to click the review button?

#BuangKalengColaBarengSeHun


End file.
